Amber Riley
Amber Patrice Riley is an American actress and singer best known for her role on the Fox TV series''' '''Glee as Mercedes Jones. Early career Amber Riley was born in 1986, on February 15. At the age of seventeen, Riley auditioned for American Idol but was turned down by the producers. In 2006, Riley auditioned for the part of Effie White in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dreamgirls_%28film%29 Dreamgirls], yet was refused because of her age. Riley appeared at the 2010 MTV VMAs on September 12, 2010.[3] Amber graduated from La Mirada High School in 2004. Riley currently plays the role of Mercedes Jones on the hit 'dramedy' Glee.She has sung numerous solos, including Bust Your Windows, Hate on Me, And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going, Beautiful, Bridge over Troubled Water, I Look to You and ''Hell to the No''. Her character gets through her school days with her 'diva-style' and stylish clothes. In 2011, Riley received an NAACP Image Award nomination for her portrayal of Mercedes on Glee. She has won a Screen Actors Guild Award for her acting on Glee along with the show's ensemble, and has also been nominated for a Teen Choice Award for her acting on the show. Amber's mother, Tiny, was a member of the choir with whom Mercedes dances in the song ''Like a Prayer'' during the 15th episode of the first season. ''Glee'' and Stardom Using her vocal talent, Riley has sung numerous solos on Glee including Bust Your Windows, Hate on Me and And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going all to great critical acclaim, with many critics naming her one of the best singers on the show Glee. Amber Riley is a very talented singer. She has guest-starred on the Simpsons in one episode. Filmography Discography Singles Featured singles Trivia *She's obsessed with shoes. *She loves fish and had one for 3 years. *She loves pizza. *Has never been to New York until Glee sent her. *She gets nervous before singing. *She loves atari. *When she heard about the Glee audition, she thought it was just a singing role. *Amber has a tattoo of the "not of this world" (A Christian clothing company) logo on her wrist. *She claims that her “life was made complete” when she performed for President Obama in 2010. *She was on Barney as a child. *She is obsessed with guys who have braces. *One of her favourite things is Oprah. *Her full name is Amber Patrice Riley. *Her twitter name is MsAmberPRiley. *Auditioned for Glee with And I'm Telling You, which song she also sung in Sectionals. *''Nip/Tuck'' creator Ryan Murphy cast her in his failed pilot St. Sass; he later cast her in his 2009 FOX musical series Glee. *She's at least 5"3. *She used to work at the Ikea in Carson, California. They also had singing competitions for the employees and she always won. *She's a soprano, with her range being F3-C6. *Voiced Amber Riley on The Simpsons *Auditioned in 2006 for the movie Dreamgirls, but was turned down because of her age. *Chord Overstreet thinks of her as the best singer he has ever heard. *Chord Overstreet has a nickname for her. (Ms Pretty) Links * Twitter: @MsAmberPRiley * Tumblr:Itsreallyriley.tumblr.com Gallery 1-amber.png|amber at premiere of glee Amberriley.jpg Amber-riley-9ead500d221aaa35 large.jpg AmberRiley2.jpg Amberrileyglee.jpg Amberseason2.jpg Glee-amber-512x288 rdax 144x81.jpg Glee Wallpaper 1024x768 Amber.jpg|amber on glee commercial as mercedes Mercedes572-1521657 100 100.jpg Mercedes colours.jpg Primiere-Party-of-Season-2-glee-15382670-520-580.jpg X factor.jpg ar8.jpg ar7.jpg ar6.jpg ar5.jpg ar4.jpg ar3.jpg ar2.jpg ar1.jpg Gleekout.gif|amber with with glee cast 6a0120a4cd181a970b012876b7e656970c-800wi.jpg 9th-annual-butterfly-ball.jpg 0325-01-dress-for-anything_li.jpg 0728amber-riley-white-dress_fa.jpg|riley at premiere of glee amber riley.jpg amber-riley.jpg|at premiere of glee Amber-Riley_NAACPs_2011.jpg AmberRiley_SagAwards_Jan10.jpg amber-riley-black-prom-hair.jpg amber-riley-hair.jpg|amber riley at grammy awards Amber-Riley-yearbook-435x580.jpg fct_amber_riley_16kn4mu-16kn4nj.jpg|amber with a tatto on her back images123.jpg gleelive09.jpg normal_arnet_april26_02.jpg normal_arnet_Essence032011_1.jpg normal_arnet_essenceshoot_5.jpg normal_arnet_ewouttakes_1.jpg tumblr_lfciunJTDz1qau977o1_500.jpg jenna-ushkowitz-amber-riley-glee-3d-premiere-03.jpg tumblr_lrqu12CEId1qd53kgo1_400.jpg ARiley 300111003102544.jpeg Amber-costume.jpg tumblr_ltx3df0LWY1qk5c1ro8_500.jpg amber-riley-sag2012-1.jpg|SAG Awards 2012 amber-riley-sag2012-2.jpg Tumblr lzker2xVz61qh0jufo2 500.jpg Tumblr lzker2xVz61qh0jufo1 250.jpg Tumblr lzl6j9qKxN1qgbcj3o10 400.jpg Tumblr lzl6j9qKxN1qgbcj3o2 500.jpg Tumblr lzl6j9qKxN1qgbcj3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lzkvqsPszf1qhw005o1 500.jpg AmJEBh2CEAE0J8J.jpg|Amber with the other Glee girls amby.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left Category:Actors